Tangled Webs
by Wyld Yarrow
Summary: Daemon Turner tried to trap and destroy his younger sister Charlotte. He never expected to be the one caught.
1. Default Chapter

Tangled Webs

_Daemon Turner tried to trap his half-sister Charlotte.  He never expected the trap to turn around and catch him instead._

Disclaimer:  I do not own the TV show Charmed or anything associated with it.  The characters are the property of Constance M. Burge and the WB.  The characters of Charlotte, Ava and Daemon are my creations though.

            "Well played little sister." I thought as the flames consumed me.  "Very well played indeed.  We will have to see how well you can cope with my final test. 

            "_What's mine is yours_

_            "What's thine is thine._

_            "Let my powers cross the line._

_            "I offer up my gifts to share._

_            "Bestow my magic through the air."_

I couldn't help laughing as my sister was hit with the spell.

            And then I was no more.... as I died I smiled as I thought of the tangled web that my little sister had spun around me.

            I was looking at a picture of the girl when my bounty hunter came back.

            "Another assassin is dead Sir." he told me.  "He didn't even have time to get close enough to her before her bodyguards killed him."

            "She's surrounded by very powerful bodyguards."  I said.

            "The girl is powerful herself." Kraven observed. 

            "But no one's ever seen her use her powers." I told him. 

            I looked at the picture of the girl and her bodyguards.  There were two demons in the photo with her, as well as a human and another witch. 

            "After so many years of searching..."Kraven said.  "We finally find the girl and no one seems to be able to get close enough to her to bring her to you."

            "I know." I mused.  "Perhaps it is time to try a new approach...I have waited a very long time for this family reunion.  I do not intend to miss it."

            "What is your plan?"

            "Instead of sending one demon at a time...send several.  Separate her from her bodyguards." I ordered him.  "Let's see if she actually has any powers of her own."

            "And if she doesn't?"

            "If the girl has no powers then I have no use for her." I said.  "Kill her."

            "She is your sister sir."

            "Half-sister." I warned Kraven.  "And only if I need her alive.

            "Go.  Give the others their new orders."

            "Yes sir." Kraven shimmered out.

            I looked at the photo again.  The other witch caught my eye.  She was supposedly an almost equally as powerful witch as my supposed half sister.  As she had demonstrated my vanquishing the last three demons that I had sent to the girl's Hong-Kong house. 

            "Ava Jessup." I whispered.  "You may not look like your father but you are everything that I would expect an assassin's daughter to be."

            The two girls were fighting a demon. The darker haired girl tried to blow him up.

            "You are as powerless as they say that you are." the demon sneered.  "Can't even do a decent vanquish spell."

            "Ava!" the brown haired girl called to her companion.  "Do you know what he is?"

            "He's a phoenix Lottie," the red haired girl said.  "Witch's powers and magic won't work on him."

            "Then maybe this will." Charlotte formed a fireball and threw it at the phoenix.

            The phoenix threw the ball to one side and laughed.  "Pathetic."

            Charlotte started throwing energy balls at the demon; who was barely affected by them.

            "When are you going to get the idea...bitch?" the Phoenix sneered.  "You can't defeat me."

            Suddenly the red haired girl tk'd a sword into the demon's chest, impaling him as he vanished in a burst of flame.

            "Nice work." Charlotte said, helping Ava climb to her feet."

            "Right back at ya." Ava answered.

            "Indeed." I couldn't help agreeing with them.  "Very nice work indeed."

            The two girls whirled around and assumed a fighting stance out of reflex.

            "You two make quite a team." I shimmered into the clearing from the woods where I had been watching them.  "It would be a shame to break it up."

            "Who are you?" Charlotte said.

            "How rude of me." I gave them a slight bow.  "Wherever are my manners?  My name is Daemon Turner."

            The two girls exchanged a look.  "Turner?"

            Smiling I shimmered behind Ava and grabbed her, easily throwing her sword across the room.

            "Calm down Charlotte." I said, pulling Ava tight against me and slipping my hand to her neck.  "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend here.  It would be a shame to break up such a dream team."

            "Cute." Charlotte said, shifting out of her fighter's stance but still keeping her sword pointed at me.  "What do you want?"

            "I want to ask you some questions."  I told her, still holding Ava tightly.  "No need for anyone to get hurt."

            "Let her go then." Charlotte said.

            "Not until you lower your sword."

            Charlotte shrugged and lowered her sword.  I let go of Ava who turned around and glared at him.

            "You wanted to ask me some questions..." Charlotte prompted.

            "Aren't you going to invite me to someplace more comfortable?"

            "Sorry." Charlotte smirked. "Never on the first fight."

            "We aren't going to fight." I told her.  "At least not right away.  Later perhaps."

            So saying I shimmered the two of us away from the battlefield.

            "Lottie!" I could hear Ava yelling.  "Lottie!"

End of Prologue

Like it?  Hate it?  Want more?  Please review


	2. Introductions

Chapter One 

_Declaimer:  I don't own Charmed, or anything associated with it.  They belong to the WB and Constance M. Burge.  The characters of Charlotte, Ava and Daemon are mine._

_I realized that I didn't set the scene in the prologue.  This story takes place about 18 years in the future. Phoebe and Jason made up and got married.  They had a daughter who they named Charlotte. _

_ The Charmed Ones are dead but Jason isn't.  _

_Chris is 18 years old, Wyatt is 19 and the two girls Ava and Lottie are both 16.  _

_            Charlotte and Ava are not currently in San Francisco for reasons that will be explained later._

_            Wyatt is not evil yet.  He and Chris are still very close.  _

_            Jason hired Bane Jessup as a business consultant and Security Specialist.  He also acts as an unofficial bodyguard.  _

_            All of the members of the Halliwel family as well as Ava have been actively fighting since they hit puberty._

_            Now back to the story._

"Let go of me you snake!" Charlotte yelled as I shimmered the both of us into my house.

            "There now." I said, releasing her.  "Isn't this better?"

            "Where are we?" Charlotte turned and glared at me.

            "Well…" I said settling myself down into my armchair.  "Since you refused to invite me to your home I decided to invite you to mine.  Won't you sit down?"

            Watching me, the young woman carefully seated herself on my couch.  "So what do you want?"

            "I wanted to meet my little sister."

            "Little sister?" Charlotte stared at me.  "Who are you?"

            "I think that you were beginning to guess…or at least your friend was.  I am Daemon Turner." I smiled at her.

            "You're related to Cole?"

            "He was my father.  His power was passed on to me."

            "That still doesn't explain what you want with me."

            "You're the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell are you not?" I asked her.

            "You seem to know that already."

            "We have something in common then.  Phoebe Halliwell was my mother as well."

            Charlotte jumped to her feet.  "What are you talking about?  Mom would have told me if I had a brother."

            "I think that she did.  Were you never told about her stint as the Queen of All Evil?"  Seeing the look on her face as she put two and two together was quite interesting as she slowly sat back down.

            "You're the child that the Seer stole?"

            "I am."

            "But you were vanquished."

            "The Seer was vanquished." I corrected her.  "I was not."

            "So what happened to you?"

            "I waited.  I watched and I grew in power."

            "So what are you waiting for?"

            "I had to wait until our mother and her sisters were dead." I told her.  "They did try to kill me once after all."

            "Ok…. so now that you're here now what?"

            "Now I can get what I want little sister."

            "And what is that?"

            "I want what every Halliwel wants." I told her.  "I want my family."

            I sent her back to the battlefield. 

            "Well?" Kraven asked once Charlotte had left.

            "She has power."  I told him.  "More power then I expected from a half-mortal."

            "Good." Kraven said.

            "Yes.  It falls in even better with my plans then I expected."

            "Yes sir."

            After a moment I added.  "There was something missing though.  I can't quite put my finger on what it was though."

            "Missing sir?" Kraven asked. 

"From when I tasted her aura." I barely realized that I was speaking aloud.  "Something that should have been there but it wasn't."

"What do you think that it could be sir?"

"I already told you that I didn't know."

"My apologies sir." Kraven bowed slightly.

"Might I inquire as to what your next course of action will be?"

"Send Juliet to San Francisco." I said.  "Tell her to keep an eye of the Halliwel brothers.  I want to know their every move."

"Yes sir."

"She is not to engage them in any sort of confrontation." I said.  "This is merely a reconnaissance mission."

"I will remind her sir."

"Good.  Now go." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

Kraven shimmered out.

My thoughts were drawn back to the battle that I had witnessed earlier that day.  I had not been joking when I had referred to my sister and her friend as a "Dream Team"; the manner in which they had been trading information even in the heat of battle was unique.  Without a doubt Ava was a large part of Charlotte's defense.  Since it had proved much more difficult to separate her from Ava then from her other bodyguards.

"Although…" I thought to myself.  "If I could turn her, she would very useful to my plans.  She might even become a worthy Queen."

"Natasha!" I called out.

Natasha shimmered into the room.  "Yes my lord?"

I handed her a copy of the photo of Ava Jessup.  "This girl is living with my little sister.  Her name is Ava Jessup."

"Any relation to Bane Jessup?" Natasha asked.

"She's his daughter." I told her.  "How do you know of her father?"

"Bane Jessup was a legend among assassins and criminals alike." Natasha said, looking at the photo carefully.  "His daughter does not resemble him though."

"Perhaps she resembles her mother.  I want you to watch both her and Charlotte.  Go." I dismissed her.  "But be sure to remember, do not engage her.  Ava Jessup and Charlotte are not to know that they are being watched."

"Yes my lord." Natasha shimmered out.

            I had sensed darkness in the spirit of Ava Jessup.  I wanted; no I needed to know more about her.

            Days later I decided to summon Charlotte again.

            _"Blood to blood,_

_            "I summon thee._

_            "Blood to blood,_

_            "Return to me."_

            "You again." Charlotte said once she appeared.

            "Lovely to see you again as well, little sister." I said, offering her a seat.

            "Next time call first." Charlotte said.  "What if I had been in the shower when you cast that spell?"

            "Well then I would have gotten a view of you that Elder brothers are not supposed to get of their little sisters.  Which would create a very awkward situation." I decided not to tell her that Natasha had been watching her for four days and as a result I knew for a fact that she would not be in the shower.

"Try to call next time you want to see me."

"How?  You never gave me your phone number and I was under the impression that your father and guardian would become suspicious if I used my…other means to find it." 

"Well not as badly as if I disappear in the middle of talking to someone else."

Again I had to refrain from mentioning that I knew what she had been doing when I summoned her.

"Very well." I told her.  "If you give me your phone number before you leave I will endeavor to remember to call you first."

"Thanks so much." There was an edge of sarcasm in my little sister's voice.  "So what do you want?"

"Well for starters I want you to sit down so that we can discuss this more comfortably." I gestured towards the sofa.  "May I offer you some cranberry juice?"

"My favorite." She looked at me through narrowed eyes. 

"Mine as well." I said.

"Mother always preferred orange juice."

Once the drinks were poured my younger sister brought up the subject of why I had summoned her.

"I want spend time with you." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you are the only family that I have." I told her.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to believe me.  Good.

"How did you survive?" Charlotte asked me.

"I was an abstract…a spirit.  The first time that I even came close to having a physical body of my own was when Mother conceived me.  I became determined to maintain it.  Even a trace of such a powerful magic bloodline was enough to help me maintain a form.  As I grew older my power grew." I explained.

"I see." Charlotte nodded.

"Once I had enough power to maintain my body I knew that there was a side effect of having a mortal body; I felt my desire for a family growing.  Until I knew that I had to…

"I don't know…I just knew that I needed to find my family."

"I can understand that."

"So…here we are."

"Yes; here we are."

When she left again I felt a pang of regret.  Charlotte seemed to sincerely wish for an elder brother.  I felt myself wishing for the same thing.

"Mother always preferred orange juice…"

_End of chapter one.  Next chapter Daemon summons Ava._

_  Thank you to gidjetgirl for your review of my story.  I hope that you like this new part.  _

_Everyone else please review so that I know if I need to fine-tune anything about the story. _


	3. Ava Summoned

Tangled Webs

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or anything associated with it. They belong to Constance M. Burge and the WB. The characters Ava, Daemon and Lottie are mine though._

Now that I had seen my little sister I wanted to talk to her friend.

I set the picture of Ava up in front of my fire bowl and lit the fire.

_"Through the fire_

_ "I summon thee._

_ "Through the fire_

_ "Now come to me."_

In a burst of flame Ava Jessup appeared in my living room.

"What the hell?" Ava said as materialized. (Actually the only part that I heard was "-ell?" But between the sound and her apprehensive/annoyed look on her face I could guess what she was saying.)

"Welcome." I said.

As she spun around I saw her combat training. "You're that guy from the battlefield." She said.

"Nice to see that you remember me."

"Well forgetting people who threaten to kill you can be pretty dangerous." Ava replied. "Especially when they happen to be demonic."

"What makes you so sure that I'm demonic?"

Ava gave me a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. "You shimmered both you and Lottie off of the battlefield, your hand glowed when you were threatening to kill me and it wasn't good magic that brought me here." She ticked off the reasons on her hand. "So I'd say that it's a pretty safe bet that you're demonic."

"I see."

"Besides;" Ava shrugged. "Lottie told me what you said to her. And she believed you so I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"Did my sweet sister believe everything that I told her?" I asked.

"Almost everything." Ava said.

"Really?" I mused. "And what parts did Charlotte have a hard time believing?"

"Guess." She said.

"That I want a family? That I mean her no harm?" I smiled slightly.

"Bingo." Ava nodded. "Lottie's not stupid or careless."

"I wouldn't have expected her to survive if she was." I told Ava. "I do not underestimate my younger sister. No matter how well protected she is, Charlotte would not have survived this long without a healthy amount of both caution and common sense."

"Good." Ava replied shortly. "So why am I here?"

"Because I wanted to meet you." I reached out to brush a piece of hair out of Ava's eyes.

She knocked my hand away, but she also did tuck the piece of hair behind her ear. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"The daughter of an assassin…" I replied, slowly circling my guest, who I was pleased to see wasn't showing any fear by turning to watch me as I moved. "Who is also a witch. Who wouldn't want to meet you?"

"Very flattering." Ava finally turned and met my eyes. "So what do you want from me?"

"Other then the pleasure of your company?"

"Yes." Ava finally smiled, although it was a slight one. "I mean other then that."

"Why don't you sit down? I offered, changing her clothes from the t-shirt and jeans that she was wearing to a short cranberry red dress that I thought suited her quite well.

My guest hardly seemed fazed by the change in her clothes. "I generally don't wear heels this high." Was her only comment.

"Why is that?" I couldn't help asking.

"They do weird things to my balance." She answered. "Especially in carpeting this thick."

"Very well." I lowered her heel.

This had the delightful effect of throwing her off balance and causing her to fall forward into my arms. I refrained from holding on to her as she straightened up, muttering something about how the same thing probably would have happened if she had actually tried to walk in those heels.

"I'm glad that you didn't twist your ankle."

"So am I." She replied. "Those things take forever to heal up."

"I just didn't want your mind on pain while we were talking." I smiled when I saw her blush. "Won't you sit down?" I offered again.

"No more cheap stunts like that." She said.

"Very well." I agreed.

Once we were settled at the dinner table Ava was quiet. I saw the precise manner in which she folded her napkin before placing it on her lap. The crease was positively sharp.

"Is it tainted?" she asked me carefully.

"You really don't trust me do you?" I asked her.

"Not really." Ava looked me in the eyes again. "And I don't think that Lottie should trust you either."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're dangerous. No matter what you tell her you are the Source of All Evil given form.

"Now what is the real reason that you summoned me?"

"You're blunt…and sharp at the same time." I commented. "I didn't know that someone could be both."

"Answer the question."

"I see how close you are with my sister." I said. "You two don't like to be apart do you?"

Ava didn't answer me; she just waited for me to continue.

"I gathered that Charlotte's trust is for a large part conditional."

"What do you mean?" Ava's eyes narrowed. "What condition are you talking about?"

"For some reason gaining Charlotte's trust is dependant on gaining yours." I told her. "Which is strange, considering that I'm her older brother and you're merely her friend."

"Well she's known me for most of her life." Ava countered. "She just met you what…three weeks ago."

"The question now becomes…" I smiled. "What does it take to gain your trust?"

"You want to gain my trust Daemon?" Ava said. "You have to earn it. You can't wine and dine me."

"Neither one of us is old enough to drink. You know that." I couldn't help smiling at the anger building in her body language.

"Whatever." Ava stood up. "Look just give me my clothes back and send me home."

After a silent moment she winced. "I really should have phrased that differently."

"Why?"

"That sounded so wrong."

"Not to me."

She looked as though she was about ready to hit me. "You know what I meant."

"Sorry…" I quickly stood up to stop her from leaving. "Look I'm not used to trying to earn someone's trust before. I've never had a body of my own before. Every host body that I've had before has had trust built in to it and anyone else I could just intimidate into doing what I wanted. But you aren't afraid of me and you are the one closest to the one person that I want to get closer to."

"If this is a line I'm not biting."

"It's not a line." I rolled my eyes. "It's the truth. I want to get to know my little sister and you're her closest friend.

"Look." I changed her clothes back. "Can we just start over? I really want this to work."

Taking a deep breath I could see Ava collecting her self-control. "Fine. But if you try anything else involving my clothes I am going to smack you while holding a knife."

"Fair enough." I nodded, remembering that she was the daughter of an assassin. "Please…sit down."

Sitting carefully, as if she were expecting the couch to come alive and trap her (Which it actually could have done.) Ava carefully looked at me.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to regret this." She muttered.

"Oh I don't know." I couldn't help saying. "It could be fun."

_This place seemed to be screaming, "Pause here! Pause here! Dramatic effect!" _

_Thank you to my reviewers. _


	4. Careful

Charmed: Tangled Webs 

I don't own Charmed. It is the property of the WB and Constance M. Burge. I do however own Ava, Lottie and Daemon.

_I have now changed my settings so that I can accept anonymous reviews. So even if you don't have an account review me. Thanks to everyone who already gave me reviews._

Ava's eyes hardened again.

"Easy there Daemon." I mentally scolded myself. "You have to remember that she's a 16 year old girl whose main focus is on protecting her friend. Being aggressively sexual might make her more likely to want to vanquish me then help me."

"Tell me about yourself." I said aloud.

"I thought you wanted to get to know Lottie."

"I want to get to know both of you." I said. "You fascinate me almost as much as she does."

"No I don't." she whispered softly.

"What did you say?" I asked her. "Ah-ha." I thought. "So there is a chink in her armor after all."

"Nothing important." Ava said.

"You know something?" I chuckled. "You hide your emotions very quickly as though you're afraid of losing control."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You could almost be a Haliwell." I told her.

"I almost was." She whispered again.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean about what?"

"That last comment that you made." I said, no way was I letting that remark go unquestioned. "That you almost were a Haliwell."

"It's nothing." She muttered.

"Bullshit."

"Don't push your luck demon." Her eyes narrowed again. I could almost hear a spell forming in her head.

"As you wish."

"Was your mother a witch?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Ava answered. "My dad didn't find out until after they had been seeing each other for fifteen months."

"I take it that it came as a bit of a shock." I observed.

"That's one way of putting it." Ava said.

"He was upset?"

"Dad was furious. Although later he explained that he was more upset that she had lied to him for so long."

"He forgave her obviously."

"I wouldn't be here if he hadn't."

We both chuckled at that.

"What about Charlotte?" I asked her. "How did the you two meet?"

"Well you know how my dad was an assassin among other things?"

I nodded.

"Well it seems that Jason was watching Dad's prison progress and when he got out Jason offered him a job, working as a Security Analyst. Bane said yes and years later when Lottie and Jason moved to Hong-Kong, Dad and I went with them."

"Why didn't my mother go with them?" I asked her.

"I think that's something that you had better ask Lottie about." Ava said.

"What can you tell me about the Halliwell brothers?"

"They're powerful, In San Francisco and not a part of Lottie's life."

"You seem pretty touchy about them." I commented.

"Well I heard a lot about them growing up." Ava shrugged it off. "Especially after moving to Hong Kong."

"Why?"

"Because Lottie was always comparing herself to her cousins." Ava snapped at me. "Can we please change the subject!"

"Very well." I quickly agreed.

Ava rolled her eyes and settled herself again. "You want Lottie to trust you?" she said.

I nodded.

"Get her to like you first."

"Get her to like me?" I asked her. "How do I do that?"

"Try acting like a brother." She said.

"I don't know how to act like a brother." I told Ava.

"Well I can't help you there." She replied. "I'm an only child. Ask someone who has siblings."

"I see." I said.

"I need to get back." Ava stood up. "Would you mind?"

"As you wish Assassin." I waved my hand to send her back.

"Nothing was ever proven." She smirked as she vanished.


	5. Truth?

Charmed: Tangled Webs

Yay! I finally updated. Reviews please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. They are the property of the WB and Constance M. Burge. I do own Ava, Daemon, Lottie and…(because he's really grown on me) Kraven as well.

I conjured the crystals into a ring. "Natalia."

"Yes my lord?" Natalia appeared.

"Did you place the crystals?"

"I did just as you commanded."

"Good."

Waving my hand I called different pictures from the crystals into the ring. Flipping through them until I found the two girls in the kitchen. (My stepfather was in his office. Bane and my sister's bodyguards were in what looked like gymnasium, they seemed to be training.)

"So how was your visit with Daemon?" Charlotte asked Ava. The two of them seemed to be picking at a tub of ice cream.

"Just like you said." Ava nodded. "He's quite the charmer. Almost had me trusting him."

"Almost?"

"I still say that he's up to something."

"You worry to much."

"Just be careful Lottie." Ava said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Charlotte said. "We're stuck with each other."

"I've gotten used to it." Ava said.

"So have I." Charlotte chuckled. "Anyway…what did the two of you talk about?"

"You mostly." Ava answered. "He seemed to have gathered that gaining your trust hinged on gaining mine."

"Well it does."

"He seemed interested in me too." Ava said. "Asked a lot of questions about my parents and how you and I met."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Really?"

"More or less."

They both chuckled.

"What else did you talk about?" Charlotte asked.

"Them."

"You bit his head off didn't you?" Charlotte said after several moments of silence.

"Well I didn't want him to bring it up to you and you have another crying fit or another 'beat yourself up' day."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "So…?"

Ava sighed. "I'm pretty sure that we haven't heard the last of him."

"Too right Ava." I chuckled to myself. "Neither of you has heard the last of me."

"Kraven." I said…a few days later as I pondered the riddle of how to behave like an older brother. "Do you know anything about sibling relations?"

"I like to think that my brother and I have a pretty good one." Kraven replied.

"I didn't know that you had a brother."

"It never came up my lard."

"Is he older or younger then you?"

"Older, my lord."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes and no sir."

"Explain."

"Well sir." Kraven thought for a moment. "Most of the time we want to kill each other…but if anyone else were to kill me I believe that my brother would go to great lengths to get revenge. I know that I would."

"I see."

"But I have known him all of my life sir." Kraven told me. "I do not know about newly discovered siblings."

"Hmmm…." I thought for a while. "Well what are the Haliweil brothers up to these days?"

"They seem appear to know that the forces of Evil are rallying around a new leader, but they don't know who."

"How do they know even this much?"

"It seems that one of the Pandemonium demons was captured and tortured, Sir."

"Well that does not bode well for my plans." I said.

"Sir?" Kraven said after a moment. "I have been…making some inquires…about your half-sister."

"I don't believe that I asked you to do that."

"No sir." Kraven bowed slightly. "You did not. I acted on my own accord sir. I apologize if it was out of line."

"Continue." I said. "What did you find out?"

"The reason for Charlotte Vanessa Dean Haliweil being exiled from California."

"Exiled?" I sat up straighter. "She was exiled?"

"Yes sir." Kraven said.

"Well?" I demanded. "Apparently she is considered the weakest of the Haliweil children and a liability. It seems that there was an incident on her Eighth birthday that caused the Elders to label her a liability and send her away."

"That was what Ava meant…" I mused.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"My sister's friend Ava." I said. "I had asked her about the Haliweil brothers and she told me that Charlotte was always comparing herself to them and that they were not a part of my sister's life."

"I see."

"Well go on."

"Sir…" Kraven seemed hesitant. "Do you have any idea what affect being told that she is a liability would have on an 8 year old girl?"

"No." I said testily. "But apparently you do."

"I have a theory sir."


	6. A New Perspective

Charmed: Tangled Webs

_A New Perspective_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, so please don't sue. I am a college kid—so therefore I have no money._

_I do own all of the OC's though._

It had taken me nearly three weeks to convince Lottie to go on an outing with me. Even then she only agreed if Ava came along. My guess was that my little sister still didn't trust me. Although to be honest; I quite enjoyed spending time with Ava. So I did not mind at all.

I tried to think about where to go from the last chapter, without giving anything away…and I found that continuing to write from Daemon's point of view just wasn't working. So for this chapter I'm writing from Lottie's point of view.

"He wants to what?" Ava said.

"Daemon wants us to go out in public…something like a movie." I said.

"And what part of you thinks that this is a good idea?" Ava wanted to know.

"The part of me that wants him to be telling the truth."

"He's the Source of All Evil, Lottie."

"He's half-Halliwell and we both know it." I returned.

"That doesn't mean that you should trust him."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can." Ava took a deep breath. "It's just that when you trust someone…you tend to show them your back. I don't want Daemon to stick a knife in it."

"That's why you're coming with us." I said.

Ava shivered slightly. "You know that he makes my skin crawl. Can't you just take Taye?"

"Oh…I intend to take him too and Hong-Anh. But they're bodyguards…I need my friend…my sister." I held out my hand…showing her the long scar that traced down from the base of my middle finger to the base of my palm.

Ava sighed and held out her left hand, it had a matching scar. As we clasped hands she sighed. "Just don't leave us alone in a dark theatre…I don't trust him."

"Don't worry." I promised. "I have no intention of being alone with him in a dark room either."

Ava grinned slightly. "I guess that means the movies are out."

"I know that look." I said. "What's on your twisted little mind?"

"Just…what do we do with the Source of All Evil who wants a normal outing?"

"You have an idea." I guessed.

"Oh yeah."

"Uh-oh."

Uh-oh was right. We went bowling. That's right; we took the Source of All Evil bowling.

"You'd think that he'd never bowled before." Ava said, after explaining to Daemon for the fifth time that using one's powers to knock down the pins _was_ technically cheating. It had taken us fifteen minuets to convince him that being the Source of All Evil was no excuse for not playing by the rules.

In spite of saying that Daemon made her uncomfortable, Ava was being remarkably patient with him, even allowing him to put his hand on her shoulder when she showed him the proper way the get that ball down the alley. I watched Daemon, watching Ava. He seemed to genuinely enjoy her company.

For her part, Ava wasn't throwing Daemon over her shoulder was a pretty good indication that while she didn't trust him, she probably didn't want his dead right away either.

"Your turn Lottie." Ava said.

"Indeed." Daemon nodded, moving to join us.

"Ok." I said, standing up to retrieve my ball. As I walked over to the lane I heard Ava make some excuse to go and talk to Taye and Hong-Anh. She really did want Daemon any closer to her then he absolutely had to be. "Oh well."

I threw the ball down the lane and while I didn't get a strike, I didn't get a gutter-ball either.

Daemon came up behind me…I felt the flair of magic and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the thought," I said. "But helping me make this spare still counts as cheating."

"What makes you so sure that I was going to help you?" he grinned. "Perhaps I was going to make you miss."

"I doubt that you were." I smiled. "Because that would be little brotherly thing to do…and you're trying to act like an older brother."

"Fair enough." He said, holding up his hands.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Ava in conference with Hong-Anh, I momentarily wondered what was on her mind, but figured that if it was important she would tell me.

"Lottie!" Ava yelled as the Shadow Demon shot an arrow into the leg of her shadow, trapping her. "Look out!"

I was knocked to the floor by Daemon as another arrow sailed over our heads. Looking over at Ava, I saw that the Shadow Demons had not settled for just trapping her leg. There was arrow in each of her arms, her other leg and in the heart of shadow. She was pinned to the spot that she had been standing on/

Taye's throwing knives appeared in his hands and Hong-Anh drew her gun.

"Somebody hit the lights!" Hong-Anh called. "All of them!"

Taye shimmered over to the light switches and turned them all on. Then he went and started pulling the arrows out of Ava's shadow.

Ava screamed as the arrow came out of her shadow. Looking over I saw that she was bleeding from where the arrows had been in her shadow. (Crap)

"Get off me!" I said, pushing Daemon off. Once he rolled off I orbed over to Ava. "Hold still." I told her.

Taye and Hong-Anh moved so that they were on either side of us, keeping their eyes on what few shadows remained in the bowling alley.

"We need to get out of here." Taye said.

"Where's Daemon?" I asked.

"Here." Daemon said, looking over I saw that his shadow had been shot in the leg.

"Can you get lose?" Hong-Anh asked him.

"Not with this arrow in my leg." Daemon said. "It weakens my powers."

"Lottie…" Taye's voice was strained.

My attention was instantly turned back to Ava. Holding my hand up I say the amount of blood she was losing. "Shit." I said. "Someone needs to get her back to the house—quickly, before she turns. Dad and Bane will know how to take care of her."

"You take her." Hong-Anh said. "Taye and I will be able to keep your brother safe."

I tried to orb…but there was a spell blocking it. I extended my senses. "Guys…we've got problems."

"What?"

"There's a spell surrounding this place and nullifies all good magic."

"So you can't orb her out of here?" Taye said.

"Right." I looked at him. "But you can."

"I'm supposed to protect you." Taye disagreed, although I could tell that he really wanted to help Ava.

"Well if she wakes up while her wounds are still open…you'll be protecting me from her."

"Go." Hong-Anh said, "But hurry back. I have a feeling that we're going to need your help."

Crouching down…Taye took Ava in his arms and shimmered out with her.

"Let's get Daemon." I said.

"All right." Hong-Anh nodded.

We quickly ran over. I pulled the arrow out of his shadow's leg.

"Give me your hand." Daemon said, as another volley of arrows flew across the room. Causing Hong-Anh to duck and fire.

"What?" I said, I had been watching the hole in his leg knit itself back together.

"Give me your hand." He reached his hand towards me.

Hesitating for a moment I grabbed his hand.

The power between us flared.

Daemon narrowed his eyes and a stream of fire shot from his hand, incinerating the nearest Shadow Demon. "I have never felt such strength…" he whispered, as another Shadow Demon died. "There is something missing."

(I almost didn't hear that.)

A third stream of fire took care of two more Shadow Demons. Hong-Anh's gun took care of the last one and left us all breathing hard in the middle of a group of panicked looking humans.

Taye shimmered in. "Looks like I missed the fun." He said, although the humor did not reach his eyes. "We need to get out of here. Ava's in real bad shape."

I was still holding Daemon's hand. Without thinking I orbed us both home. Taye shimmered in with Hong-Anh less then two seconds later.

Bane shoved Dad behind him and drew his gun the moment he saw that I had orbed in with a stranger.

"Crap." I said. "Uh…Daemon, don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"You didn't mean to bring me along." Daemon finished, climbing to his feet.

"This is Daemon?" Dad said.

"Yes." Daemon held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dean. You must be Mr. Jessup." He nodded to Bane.

"I am." Bane's hand was still on his gun.

"What's wrong with Ava?"

"We don't know." Dad admitted. "Her wounds are still open, but she was thrashing around."

"We dosed her with sleep dust and bandaged her wounds…but she…well…you'd better come and see for yourself." Bane said.

I nodded and headed for the stairs. I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. "I don't think that you should come Daemon."

"All right." Daemon nodded, stepping back down the stairs. "If it's all right with you Mr. Dean;" he turned towards Dad. "I'd like to stay for a while. Just until Ava's stable."

"Why would you want to do that?" Bane's eyes were suspicious. "She doesn't like you…in fact she doesn't even trust you."

"But I like her." Daemon shrugged. "And I'm worried about her."

"Come into the living room." Dad said. "But don't try anything funny."

I heard the three of them talking as I went upstairs to check on Ava.

Taye had not been kidding—Ava was in bad shape. Her skin was translucent and she was faintly glowing.

Dad and Bane had chained her to her bed—I didn't want to think what that must have done to them. Even unconscious Ava was struggling against the chains. She couldn't get free, the chains were inscribed with the rune Narthereiz, the rune of restraint. Nothing caught in the chains could get free; in theory. Suddenly I wasn't all that keen to test the theory.

"Ava…" I whispered, hesitantly approaching her. "Ava can you hear me?"

Ava stilled on the bed…turning her closed eyes towards me. Somehow there was nothing that she could have done to scare me more.

"Don't touch her." Daemon's voice came from the doorway. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Ava as he entered the room.

"It's like she's possessed." He said. "There's something inside her…but whatever it is-is both a part of her and not."

"That makes no sense." I managed to say.

He chuckled slightly. "It doesn't make any sense to me either. I just can't think of any other way to describe it."

I was crying. I didn't even realize it until Daemon pressed me to his chest. I felt the tremors that my sobs were causing then.

"This has never happened before…" I said. "At least not this bad."

"Has she been this badly hurt before?"

"Not in years." I answered. "Why is this happening to her?"

"She should be dead…the Shadow Demon's arrow was in the heart of her shadow. Pulling it out was like pulling an arrow out of her actual heart." Daemon whispered. "Whatever this is, it protected her."

"But what is it?"

"It's Demonic whatever it is. Go back downstairs." Daemon said, pushing me towards the door. "I'll try to help her."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her." I said.

Daemon chuckled, tapping me one my nose. "You still don't trust me?"

"It doesn't matter wiether I do or not." I said. "She doesn't and if she found out that I left the two of you alone. She'd never forgive me."

"Your human guard…Hong-Anh I think you said her name was." Daemon seemed to be deep in thought.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't trust me anymore then Ava does." He said. "If she perceives me to be hurting your friend she won't hesitate to pull that gun of hers. I want to talk to you about that gun…but later."

"All right." I agreed. "Let's go get her."

"You're really serious about not leaving us alone."

"Very." I said. "I'm trusting you to help her…that's more then I'm used to doing without having known someone for at least six months."

"As you wish." Daemon said, following me out the door.

_And we have now reached the end of Chapter 5. What do people think of the perspective change?_

_As always reviews are appreciated._


	7. The Cleaners

Charmed: Tangled Webs

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do own the Original Characters and the story though. Reviews are appreciated._

_I'm staying with Lottie's point of view._

I went downstairs to await the results of Daemon's attempt to save Ava. I had no doubt that if he tried anything fishy Hong-Anh would shoot him. With her gun-if it didn't kill him it would sure as hell hurt.

I heard my Dad and Bane downstairs. They were arguing with someone-I didn't recognize the voices of the other people, but I could guess who they were.

Walking into the room I discovered that I was right.

"The Cleaners." I said, giving them my best _now is not a good time _look. "Don't you guys have some bleach to go buy?"

"Which are you?" Cleaner One asked.

"I'm Lottie." I said simply.

"You know what I mean." This guy was looking annoyed and I hadn't been upstairs that long.

"They are both real." Cleaner Two said. "Regardless-we have a job to do."

"Which is?"

"You and your companions used magic in public tonight." Cleaner One said.

"You can't be here about that." I said. "Magic has been exposed for years. Remember when my Mom and her sisters died… I'm pretty sure that it was the combination of the power surge caused their deaths as well as all of their children losing control of our emotions at the same time.

"So why are you guys really here?" "

"You have also been in contact with the incarnation of the Source of All Evil." Cleaner One said.

"And that has what to do with anything?" Dad said, he sounded worn out.

"You threaten the balance." Cleaner One continued.

I rolled my eyes. "How does family bonding threaten the balance between good and evil?"

"If the Source of All Evil joins the Halliweils, your line will be able to command the demons." Cleaner One said.

"On the other hand;" Cleaner Two continued. "If you and your cousins join him then the balance of Good and Evil will swing in favor of Evil. He will be able to command of your line's magic and that power will filter down to all of the remaining demons. They will wipe out all beings of Good."

"There aren't that many demons left." I pointed out. "Not since the Purge."

"She doesn't know." Cleaner One said. "Should we tell her?"

"Ok, that's not fair." I said. "You can't make comments like that and then not tell me what you are talking about. That's just rude."

"We are not known for our manners."

"Actually you are." Bane pointed out. "From everything that I have ever heard about you guys; you are cold, persistent, stubborn, ruthless and sticklers for the rules to a ridiculous level. But you are always polite about it."

"Well put." Cleaner Two said, giving Bane a slight bow. "Someone is reassembling the demons of the Underworld. Taking the most evil people in existence and turning them into demons."

"What?" Dad, Bane and I said at the same time.

"The Halliweil Brothers all ready have this information, but they do not know who it is." Cleaner Two continued.

"Would you tell us if they did?" I couldn't help asking.

"That you must find out on your own." Cleaner One said.

There was a rumble from upstairs and lightning danced across the ceiling.

"What is happening upstairs?" Cleaner Two asked.

"Remember how you were talking about the consequences of us hooking up with Daemon?" I said.

"Of course." Cleaner One said.

"Well Daemon's upstairs right now-trying to keep Ava from going permanently Berserker or sociopath on us."

"He's doing what?" Cleaner One snapped.

"Oh don't worry." I said. "I didn't tell him everything about her."

"You are gambling with the fate of the world." Cleaner Two warned us.

"Our Moms used to do that on a weekly basis." I said. "Besides, Hong-Anh will shoot him if he tries anything."

"Be careful." Cleaner Two said.

"We will be." I said. "And thank you both for your concern."

My Dad and Bane stood up and bid the Cleaners farewell. They left.

Dad and Bane sat me down on the couch.

"All right." Dad said. "Now from the beginning—tell us what you and Ava have been up to."

"You said that you were just going bowling with this guy."

"Well…" I sighed. "We were attacked."

"Lottie." Bane sounded annoyed. "We figured that much out. We did just have to chain Ava to a bed."

"Ok." I sat down and gave them the Cliff Notes version of what had happened at the bowling alley.

"The Cleaners were right." Bane said. "You two are gambling with the fate of the world-again."

"Well we try to minimize the actual gambling." I said.

"It sounds like the Shadow Demons were after Ava." Dad said. "Any idea why?"

"No." I shook my head. "It did seem strange that they practically ignored both me and Daemon. I mean a Halliweil witch and the Source of All Evil—and they go after a companion/bodyguard."

"Well maybe they didn't know who Daemon was." Bane said.

"Or they know." Dad said.

"No." I said quickly. "We've been too careful for anyone outside of our house to know. Not even Daemon knows."

"There is always the chance of leaks." Bane said. "I mean you heard what the Cleaners said, someone is rebuilding the Underworld. That means that more demons will be coming; with different kinds of powers.

"How do we know that there isn't another demon like Litvack out there?"

"If there is then we're screwed." I said. "But Daemon doesn't know about us. And I'm pretty sure that if any demon found out they would tell him."

"Is there any way that we can find out who's rebuilding the Underworld?" Dad asked. "I mean a non-magical way, something that can't be traced. I'll leave the magic end to you two girls."

"I don't know." I sighed and put my head in my hands. After a few minuets I went into the kitchen to make tea while we waited for the excitement upstairs to die down.

_Author's Note: Well I'm back from a long absence. I hope that everyone missed me. I'll try to put another chapter up soon._


	8. Charming the Household

Charmed: Tangled Webs

Chapter 7: Charming the Household

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything associated with it. I do own the plot of this story and the Original Characters._

_Daemon's Point of View_

I was exceedingly tired when I finally went downstairs to talk to my sister.

"Well?" Mr. Jessup demanded once I entered the room.

"She should be fine." I said, dropping onto the couch. "She calmed down once she got to destroy something."

"That's a relief." Mr. Dean said. "Thank you…Daemon."

I smiled slightly at his hesitation. "Well-I like Ava." I said. "I don't know why—but I'm pretty sure that I would miss her if she fell."

Mr. Jessup chuckled. "That's not too much of a surprise. Ava has that effect on a lot of people."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Jessup asked me.

"At first I thought that Ava was possessed." I said. "But she isn't. Her power carries a trace of demonic magic. It felt familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"So what's wrong with her?"

The two gentlemen looked at each other.

"It's not so much that there's something wrong with her." Mr. Jessup said after a few minuets. "It's more that she doesn't like facing that part of herself. Ava believes that if she were to embrace the demonic traces in her nature, that they would consume her. There is no known case of someone being half-demon and still being what would be considered Good by most people."

I nodded. "So she's afraid of being consumed?"

"I'd say cautious." Mr. Dean said. "What did you mean by 'she calmed down once she got to destroy something'?"

"She almost pulled the headboard apart and when I tried to hold her wrists down there was a power flare." I explained. "The chest of drawers is matchsticks. But after the flare she passed out. You might want to go check on that bodyguard."

"Shit." Mr. Jessup ran out of the room.

Charlotte walked into the room with a tea tray. "How is she?" she asked.

"Asleep." I said.

"And the wounds?" she carefully set the tray on a low table. Pouring a cup she added two sugar cubes and stirred it until the cubes dissolved. Seamlessly she handed it to her father.

"Thank you Lottie." Mr. Dean said.

"You're welcome Dad." She said. "Would you like some tea Daemon?"

"Do you have an green tea?" I asked.

"Of course." Charlotte smiled as she turned back to the tea tray. I noticed that there was a second teapot on the tray. Pouring the tea into another cup she handed it to me. "You don't take honey do you?"

"No." I smiled blowing on it.

Charlotte poured herself a cup of tea and added a splash of milk as well as three sugar cubes. "Where's Bane?"

"He went to go check on Hong-Anh." Mr. Dean said. "Daemon hinted that she might be hurt."

"Not on purpose." I quickly reassured Charlotte. "Ava had a power surge and Hong-Anh got caught in it. So did your chest of drawers. Sorry."

"Are they ok?" Charlotte asked. "Ava and Hong-Anh-forget about the chest of drawers."

"I think that Ava will be ok and the human bodyguard just bumped her head. I'm sure that she's had worse."

Charlotte nodded. "She has. What about this power surge?"

"That's what we were talking about Lottie." Mr. Dean said. "Daemon wants to know more about Ava's power surge."

"Well Ava…" she shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Has issues. She's half afraid of her demonic side and half scared because she likes the feeling that her power gives her."

"I see." I sipped my tea. "If she keeps running from her demonic magic-she'll eventually lose herself to it completely. Her only hope lies in finding a balance between her demonic powers and her wiccan powers."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mr. Dean asked.

"I told you," I replied. "I like Ava. Besides, I know what she's going through. Having her powers at war inside of her. Frankly-I find it amazing that she is able to use her wiccan powers at all."

"What was it like for you?" the kindness in Charlotte's voice nearly killed me.

I stood up and went to a window. "I spent years-even before I became corporeal feeling as though I was being torn apart." I said. "It nearly drove me mad."

"You look nearly as exhausted as we are." Charlotte said.

"Lottie's right." Mr. Dean stood up, walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"What about Ava?" I asked.

There was a pause and I could sense Mr. Dean turn his head to look at Charlotte. "I assume that the girls have a way to contact you."

"They do." I nodded.

"If there's any change in Ava's condition, then Lottie will contact you." Mr. Dean said. "You can also check on her if you feel the need to."

"Thank you Mr. Dean." I said. "It really means a lot to me."

"You helped us save a member of the family, Daemon." He said. "I figure that we at least owe you the benefit of the doubt."

I couldn't help smiling. "I'll go and get some rest." I nodded. "I'll come back in two days if I don't hear from you sooner. If that's all right with you."

They both nodded. I flamed out.


	9. Sparring

Charmed: Tangled Webs

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters from the show. I do own the Original Characters…and I like them an awful lot.

_Author's Note: Woo-Hoo! I'm back!_

Daemon's Point of View 

Three weeks after the incident at the bowling alley I found the patient in a dojo that was below the house that she shared with the other members of the her put-together family.

"Should you be out of bed?" I asked Ava.

"I head quickly from things like that." Ava was wearing a pale blue Chinese linen shirt and drawstring linen pants. She was going through the motions of a martial arts form with a boken.

"What form is that?" I asked her.

"It doesn't have a name." Ava answered. "I'm just going through the motions that feel right."

"Why?"

"It helps me to focus." She answered. "To find my inner calm."

"Your true inner calm?" I asked her. "Or what I think has been passing as your inner calm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think that your attach would have been as bad as it was if you had truly found your inner calm." I answered, taking another boken off of the wall rack to join her. "At the very least you should have been able to focus your will through it. So that you wouldn't have to worry about attacking your friends.

"Why do you suppose that those Shadow Demons knew to attack me first?" Ava asked after being silent for a few moments. "Usually they go straight for Lottie or the other bodyguards."

"Instead, theses demons practically ignored the guards and my sister." I agreed.

"Which can be deadly." Ava said.

We started sparing at about a quarter speed.

"The way I see it there are two options." I said.

"Shoot." Ava looked at me.

"Option one." Our swords hit. "The entire entourage was being watched. They decided that you were the biggest threat to any attempt to get near Charlotte."

"Like you did?"

"What?" That had surprised me.

"Oh come on." Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid Daemon. You knew too much about us not to have been watching us."

"I guess I did slip up." I grudgingly admitted. "Does Charlotte know?"

"I haven't told her, but I'd be surprised if she hasn't figured it out." Ava was being remarkably stoic, considering what she was saying.

Our swords met several more times.

"Do you think that I sent the Shadow Demons?"

"I don't know." Well at least Ava was being honest. "You could have. You are the Source of All Evil after all-or at least the Son of the Source of All Evil."

"I saved your life." I reminded her.

"I know that you did."

"But you still think that I could have been the one to put it in danger."

"I'm not ruling it out."

"Well you are an assassin's daughter."

"What's your point?"

"That you're naturally suspicious."

"Oh I'll give you that." Ava nodded. "Unfortunately O.S.A doesn't exist."

"O.S.A?" I asked her.

"Overly Suspicious Anonymous." Ave smiled slightly. "There isn't a group where you can stand up and say 'Hi. My name is Ava and I'm a suspicious bitch.'"

"You're not a bitch." I replied.

"You don't know me that well."

"Shall I tell you the second possible reason for the attack?" I couldn't help smiling back.

"Knock yourself out."

"You were the target of the attack." I said. "That's why Charlotte and the other guards were ignored."

"Playing Devil's Advocate." Ava replied. "Why would I be a target?"

"Two reasons." I said. "Would you like to go to half speed?"

"Sure." Ava agreed. "The reasons?"

We sped up.

"Reason one." I said. "Again-anyone who sees you with Charlotte would see that you are a large part of her protection. Get you out of the way and the path to Charlotte is much easier."

"So me with one attack and her with another?"

"Exactly."

"You know, just once I'd like it if the people trying to kill me would (you know) try to kill me. Not just as a means of getting to someone else." Ava looked exasperated.

"Trust me." I said, sobering. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be."

"I'm sorry." All of the fun left her face. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." I said. "But…when the people trying to kill you are trying to kill you—they tend to try a lot harder."

"I'm sorry."

I lowered my boken. "You should rest."

Ava looked at me.

I took her boken and put both of them on the sword-rack.

"What's the second reason?" Ava asked. "That I shot my mouth off without thinking and someone got mad?"

"Close." I said. "The second possibility is that you or your father have an enemy that you don't know about."

"Or one that we know about, but underestimate." She mused.

"You mean me."

"Among others."

I couldn't help smiling.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just you." I said. "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable around you. Which is odd, considering that you don't trust me."

"I'm flattered." Ava seemed surprised by what I said.

"Will you tell Charlotte that I stopped by?"

"Count on it."

"I shall see you later then."

Ava nodded.

I flamed out

"Sir?" Kraven spoke respectfully once I flamed into the room.

"Yes." I said. "What is it?"

"Was it wise to go and visit Miss Jessup?"

"I believe it was." I replied. "She's starting to lower her shields. I get close to her-and I'll be able to get close to Charlotte.

"Or closer I should say."

"Of course Sir." Kraven bowed. "Your 'guest' is prepared."

"Excellent." I said, walking towards the doorway to my parlor. "Who do we have?"

"Devon Hern." Kraven said, reading off a pad. "Uncaught serial killer. He has tortured and murdered 300 men, women and children."

"Sounds like a delightful person." I said, opening the door. "This shouldn't take long."

"Yes Sir." Kraven bowed as he left me.

Devon Hern was 38 years old, a well developed. Who, even though he was chained with his hands above his head, still managed to give me a look that promised to do painful things to me is he ever got loose.

"Evil." I smiled. "You'll do nicely Devon."

Laying my hands on either side of his head. I began to feed.

He screamed.

"How fitting." I said once I had finished. "Kraven."

"Yes my lord?" Kraven shimmered in.

"Say hello to Troxa." I smiled.

"Well done Sir." Kraven said.

"Send for Tao and have him patched up."

"Yes sir."


End file.
